


Softly

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Discord Creations [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: He wasn't fragile but he appreciated the care.





	Softly

**Author's Note:**

> <3

It was like breathing glass, missing someone when they were in arms reach.    
  
Kuroko knew this, intimately, he had gone through it when one by one the generation of miracle close off from him leaving him alone.   
  
What he only has begun to realize as one by one they opened up again and returned, was breathing glass left its scars.    
  
He knew that they saw it (just as he say the jagged edges and healing scars on them). They all were so careful and cautious with him like they were afraid of doing something wrong.    
  
He found it both endearing and frustrating, because, on one hand, it showed they were all back and still cared, on the other, he wasn't fragile.   
  
He pondered this as he watched them all invade his house one weekend not long after the Winter Cup.   
  
Murasakibara, already commandeering his kitchen to cook with Kise as his sous chef as the only other one of them that cook up to Murasakibara's high standard.   
  
Aomine had wrangled Midorima into helping him build a blanket fort large enough for them all in Kuroko's living room. Aomine ignored the grumbling that they were sixteen, not ten with practiced ease. Kuroko wouldn't be surprised if Midorima would be just as enthused about it as Aomine once Midorima forgot to be grumpy.   
  
Akashi was preparing tea and hot chocolate under the close watch of Murasakibara. Chilli Hot Chocolate was not something anyone wanted to be surprised by again.    
  
Feeling warm as the noise and welcome care filled his house.

Kuroko would give them another few weeks before he finally snapped, but for now, he allowed them to make a mess of his home and treat him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the fic? Opinions on the writing?
> 
> Grammar Mistakes? Spelling Mistakes?
> 
> Until Next Time.
> 
> All comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
